


Rosewood Heat

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Hottub, Older men with teens, Orgy, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Alison and Hanna get their holes filled by their friend's Dads





	1. Chapter 1

Through the window Peter Hastings could hear them talking and laughing, the daughter of his neighbour, Alison DiLaurentis, and her friend Hanna Marin. Peter knew them both, not just because Alison lived next door, but also they were among the best friends of his own youngest daughter. Even without looking Peter knew they were hot stuff. Which didn't stop him looking out to confirm it. 

The two teens were sitting in the hot tub wearing the skimpiest set of bikinis imaginable (and Peter could imagine a lot). He hadn't wanted to make the offer to the DiLaurentis's that they could use the tub when he got it installed. Sure as neighbours they were better than most, even so allowing them to come into his back yard at any time and jump into his tub; well he wasn't proprietary but a man's yard is his. His wife had thought different; after all what was the point of an expensive swanky hot tub if you couldn't make your neighbours jealous. Peter didn't always agree with his wife, but damn, looking down at Ali and Hanna it was the right decisions if taken for the wrong reasons. 

"Damn, those two are too hot."

Peter briefly took his eyes away from the sight down below to look at the speaker. Byron Montgomery stood hands in his pockets gazing down, with the same expression if lustful wonderment that Peter was sure he had on his face. At least Byron had the excuse he was divorced, Peter's wife was just away for the evening - staying overnight in a hotel with Spencer for a meal and a performance by the Philadelphia Orchestra.

"They are that," Peter replied with a grin and a nod. He continued to look down at them, feasting his eyes on their delicious bodies all wet and dripping as the two teens relaxed in the steamy, bubbling water. His foot touched his squash bag guiltily, Byron was over here for a game at the Country Club, followed by a couple of beers, he wasn't here to stand with Peter in his home office and gaze down at the neighbours. The only defence was that Byron showed no sign of wanting to move either. "I swear teenage girls are getting even sexier in this town."

"I'm not disagreeing, some of the girls in my college - they ought to put a sign round there necks 'hot to trot'. My dick's in constant use."

Peter laughed, "The benefits of being divorced, lots more fucking. Veronica's so busy I hardly get it from her once a month,"

"Didn't you bang that paralegal at your office and then there was that barmaid when you were in New York last month," Byron grinned and Peter had to nod, "It's not like you're not getting much."

"Not as much as I'd like," Peter replied, though as he'd have liked to bang some babe virtually every waking hour, it was unlikely he'd ever have as much pussy and ass as he wanted.

"So would you?" Byron nodded towards the two teenagers out back.

Peter took another look, Alison was stretching back for some reason, her perfect body half-in, half-out of the tub, the firm titties pressing at the top and the magical heaven of her pussy only just concealed by a tiny strip of brightly coloured material. "Fuck them, oh yes."

"Any preferences?" Byron grinned.

Peter looked between them, they were both so hot and sexy, blonde, slender, but with a nice rack. He'd happily have banged either of them, but Ali had been pussy teasing since she'd hit puberty, "Alison if I had to choose. Not that it's likely I'll get that choice."

"Why not?" Byron grinned. "You're wife's out, so you're single for the night and Ali and Hanna are just flaunting it in the tub, like they're just waiting for some dick. Why don't we supply it them?"

"What about the squash?" Peter asked, then shrugged as if that was of no importance, which to be truthful when set against two teen pussies was probably right. However, there was another question, "You think we have a chance? We're old enough to be their Dads."

Byron grinned, "We won't if we don't go out there."

*

Hanna glanced at her friend Alison, the other blonde teen was stretching herself backwards at the edge of the hot tub so that her taut stomach was out of the water and visible. Her tits were almost bursting from within the tiny yellow and white striped bikini she was wearing, the ample flesh spilling over the cup leaving the nipple ring exposed. Her hands were fiddling with side-straps of her bottoms, not coincidentally pulling the small piece of cotton that covered her pussy deep into it, creating the perfect camel-toe. She had seemed impervious to the two older men who had been looking down admiringly, but she wasn't. "Have they gone?" she asked from the corner of her mouth whilst tightening the cord in such a way her tits threatened to finally pop under the tiny strips of cloth 'hiding' them.

Hanna risked a very quick glance up and down, Alison had told her it was like bird-watching, you needed to be careful not to scare them. "Yes," she confirmed. Immediately Alison relaxed back into the tub, her pose not being the most comfortable. Hanna stole another quick glance at the window to check Peter Hastings and Byron Montgomery hadn't returned. That could mean anything, it could certainly mean that they'd got bored of staring down at the two teens and decided they were going to play squash, she just wished she had Ali's certainty. "How do you know they'll come?"

"Cos Han, they're men and we're a pair of sexy, semi-dressed teens," Alison sounded confident, but then she always had and whilst Hanna tried to emanate her, and could when Ali wasn't around, when they were together she was always the beta in the alpha's shade. But it was a very cooling shade and when Ali suggested that the way to get over breaking up with Caleb was to pop in the hot tub Hanna had quickly agreed. Once she arrived and was getting changed in Ali's room, her friend told her that Spencer's Dad often looked down into it and that Aria's Dad had also just arrived with his squash bag; 

Hanna tried to relax and give of the same air of confidence Alison gave. The water bubbling round her helped, the hope that soon she was going to get banged didn't do any harm, but the fear that Ali was wrong and they had gone off to play some squash drove her anxiety levels up and she tapped the hot tub's rim nervously with one finger. Hanna had fancied both of the Dads and Ali knew that. Which surely was why she had so easily fallen in with Ali's plan, she told herself, to see if they could attract the two older men to join them and then to see if they could entice them into some naughty fun. She glanced at her friend, serene and calm as ever, like she could read the future and the future was big cock. Hanna felt jealous of her friend and proud that they were besties all at the same time.

"Told you they'd come," Alison murmured from the side of her mouth, "Look a little surprised, but don't over do it."

Hanna turned casually trying to do as her friend said. She had to force herself to keep her jaw from dropping over as she saw Byron and Peter approach; both were clad in trunks, their stomachs were far from six-pack style and their bodies no Greek Adonis's. But they were packed where it mattered, their trunks bulging like a python with a half-swallowed meal. Hanna quickly looked away before her expression of admiration became too blatant. Ironically, Alison was one caught by surprise, her mouth agape as the two men strolled forward and only a gentle nudge from Hanna brought her friend down from the big dick fantasies she was already having. 

"Hi," Alison quickly recovered and slid across the hot tub to rest herself her chest on the rim, looking towards the two men, "We were just having a dip."

"We didn't know you were out here," lied Peter with the fluency of an experienced lawyer, "We're just back from a game of squash and thought we'd have a quick relax."

"We could always share," purred Alison, she cocked an eyebrow and smiled wickedly, "If you don't mind."

Byron was the one who replied, "We don't if you don't." He walked up the steps and placed one leg over the rim, between the two teen's, "Why don't you scoot up?"

 

Hanna and Ali slid round, giving him some space as he took a seat between them, but so close to Hanna that there was only a thigh's breadth between them. Hanna was happy with that, though she'd have equally been with Peter, he was moving in next to Alison. That teen wasn't wasting any time, turning on the seat towards the older man and almost thrusting her titties in his face, "So what do you think of these...? The bikinis I mean, Han and I just bought them last week."

"They're nice, a little too strait-laced for my taste," Peter grinned, "I like the ones that show a little more."

If they showed much more she and Ali would be nude, thought Hanna, which was a good sign as that was what they were hoping was going to happen. Alison looked a little surprised that Peter was so forward, but Ali being Ali she recovered speedily. She grinned impishly, "Same here with trunks, me and Han like to see what's underneath."

Byron gave a small laugh, a smile on his face that Han found handsome, "Should we take them off then?"

"Yes," laughed Ali back, looking across at grinning at her friend.

"So if we take them off what are you going to do?" said Peter, "it hardly seems fair."

"What about this?" said Alison mischievously, reaching behind her back and whipping away her bikini. She tossed it behind her onto the wooden slat and jiggled her titties, "That better... "

"Half way there," grinned Byron, he looked at Hanna with a grin and the teenager was happy to take the tip.

"Will this seal the deal?" Hanna snapped the buckles of her top and tossed the useless garment aside, letting her boobs bounce and jiggle as the water bubbled round them.

"Seems like we don't have a choice Peter," Byron said reaching under the water to remove his trunks. He tossed them aside to land with a wet splat on the floor. Hanna felt her breath being taken away. The water might magnify and distort the dick, but she was sure it couldn't be less than ten inches and as hard as rock, the mushroom head almost breaking surface. She was dimly aware that Peter had removed his trunks as well, if only because Ali gave a small shriek of shock, her friend surprised yet again.

"Oh my God," Hanna breathed. Her hand half floated in the water, almost being drawn like iron filings to a magnet to the hard organ, "It's massive."

"Have you two never seen a cock before?" Peter asked.

"A few," said Ali non-specifically, she was always a bit vague with whom she had actually had sex with.

"Just Caleb's," admitted Hanna, "It wasn't as big."

"Real men have real dicks," grinned Byron, leaning back relaxed, seemingly unconcerned one of his daughter's best friends had her hand just a couple of inches from his fully erect dong.

"You're both real men," Ali nodded, grinning her eyes flickering between the two naked men's nether regions.

"Real men," Hanna found she couldn't help herself, like she had some inner compulsion, her palm slid over the hard dick her hand closing over it. She moved her hand slowly up and down, feeling the skin shift over the gland. Byron grinned and moved closer to her, his arm slipping over the tub edge and round to the back of her neck, slowly stroking the skin.

"You don't mind do you Mr Hastings," Alison grinned, her hand going under the water.

"Not at all," Peter said, he too leaning back as the teen took his prick in her hands, "though you can call me Peter."

The two teen's giggled and stroked, their hands sliding up and down the huge cocks, keeping them hard and erect without pushing them to the next level. Neither of the men seemed to mind, they just sat back relaxing naked in the hot tub as a couple of hot blondes masturbated them. Hanna jerked her wrist, keeping a grip on the dick so that it moved in time with her. It wasn't the first time she'd given a hand job, she'd given Caleb plenty when her Mom was downstairs and she didn't want her to know what they were doing, but her ex-boyfriend's cock hadn't been nearly as big. Now she was playing with a dick so large she could barely fit her hand round it, she wondered how it would get into her pussy and the thought made her quiver.

Her hand jerked a little harder. Byron leaned in, his mouth opening as he kissed her without permission, his hand reaching over to stroke her titty and make the nipple hard. She kissed back, her tongue sliding forward to connect with his. He was a better kisser than Caleb as well.

"Look at those two lovebirds," Hanna could hear Alison giggle in the background. She didn't care, sliding along the seat closer to Byron, so there legs were pressed together. The older man's hand was sliding down her stomach under the water. It found her bikini bottoms and travelled down, easing them back so he could get at her smooth twat. Hanna shuddered in excitement as his finger rubbed at her slit; soaking and not because she was sitting in a tub.

"Mmmnnn, mmmnnn," on the bench opposite Ali and Peter were following their example, kissing heavily as Ali still stroked her neighbour's massive dick and he kneaded and squeezed at her naked titty.

Seeing the other couple getting it on as well excited Hanna even more, she kissed more passionately at Byron, her mouth moving over his, nipping his lips between her teeth and licking at the underside of his chin. All the time her hand was pumping his cock and he was rubbing away furiously at her fuckhole. 

"Mmnnnn, yeah," the teen moaned in pleasure as her mouth moved from his and he swung into suckle at her neck like a horny vampire. "Mmmnnn, ooohhh, yes," her groans got louder as Byron slid a finger between the lips, still rubbing with his thumb, but interspersing it with digital thrusts into her tight teenage hole.

Opposite her she could see that Ali was straddling Peter's knees, her mouth locked on his, her elbow regularly breaking the water as she jerked his prick. Suddenly she stopped and stood up, standing in the tub the water bubbling round her thighs as a couple of feet away Byron moved his tongue to the teen's jaw, lapping round it. Hanna giggled, half-concentrating on Byron and half on Ali. Her friend was bending, pulling down her bikini bottoms and exposing her bare butt to Hanna - she was showing even more to Peter who was grinning like a schoolboy at the view. It made Hanna think that she was too overdressed and even as Byron was continuing to finger her under her bottoms she snapped at the side buckle and let them fall away. 

"Very nice," grinned her friend's Dad, his mouth slid down to suckle at a titty as his hand stroked and finger her snatch. 

"Glad you like it, oooohhh," Hanna moaned as Byron's teeth slipped onto her teat and gently pulled it out, teasing it and tasting the warm water round it. her eyes closed in passionate pleasure and she slid against the back of the tub, dropping Byron's cock and letting her arms float free

"Look Han, I'm riding cock," giggled Alison.

Hanna opened her eyes, looking at her friend. The other blonde was still astride Peter Hastings, but now she was bouncing up and down on him as he held her waist and looked up at her pretty face and jiggling titties. She turned her head towards Alison, grinning happily as she slid herself up and down the cock. Hanna felt a moment of jealousy then her hand slipped down and ran over Byron's large prick and she remembered she had a big dick of her own. 

"I want you to fuck me," Hanna said, breaking away from Byron's mouth. He nodded enthusiastically. As she moved to sit astride him his finger slid out of her cunt. It didn't matter, she'd always enjoyed digital penetration as an appetiser, but now was time for the main course and it was a huge meal she'd be getting. Her older lover's hands gripped her waist as she sat down, his massive dick pointing up to her cunt. She began to lower herself down, wondering how well her tight teenage pussy was going to cope.

She needn't have worried - what a baby can come out of a cock, no matter how big, can go up. Admittedly not straight off in one thrust. She worked herself up and down the huge member sliding down an inch at a time, her eyes widening as it opened her hole. "Mmmnnn," the blonde teen moaned in appreciation, her hands gripping Byron's shoulders for support.

"OOohhh, yessss, yessss," squealed Ali, a number of inches ahead of her and greatly enjoying getting the full length of dick up her.

"Yeah, Hanna, that's it. God you're so hot," Byron was rising to meet her as she came down, thrusting his cock firmly into her pussy. The tunnel walls gripped round it, letting it advance an inch at a time, gradually crawling up her hole and filling it with it massive girth. Hanna could feel it stretching, so tight that the only liquid in it was her cum, the hot tub water swishing at her lips but kept out by the tightest of plugs. "Ohh, yes, that's it Hanna, you're so tight and fuckable. Damn you're sexy."

Hanna pushed herself down, moaning in pleasure as the cock rubbed over her special spot in a way that Caleb's had never managed. She gripped Byron's shoulders harder, using them to lever herself faster and faster up and down his dick. He didn't seem to mind, gripping her waist to keep her balanced and help her jump up and down. The teen gasped and moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back and shaking her blonde hair as she was filled with large dick, "OOohhh, urrrrhhh, yes, fuck, yes. God, this is so good."

"Uuuhhh, uuuhhh, fuck me Peter, ram my tight little cunt," behind her Alison was also evidently enjoy herself, shuddering and shaking, arching and twisting as she repeatedly impaled herself on the large dick. 

It was a big turn on to Hanna to hear her friend's moans and listen the bounce and splash of her driving down the dick as the water bubbled round her. Hanna went quicker, desperate to keep up with her bff. Ali could never be second best though and she upped her speed, treating Peter's cock to the best fucking it had received in years. Hanna again moved to match her, speeding up and down Byron's dick and giving him a treat he'd remember. 

Soon the two blonde teen's were bouncing like a couple of demented jack-in-the-boxes, making the hot tub choppier than even the jets could manage, so that waves of frothy water were crashing at the rim and spraying over like a storm against crashing over dock wharves. "Ooohhh, urrrrrrhhh, yesssss, yessss, ohhhhhh."

"Grip your legs round my waist," Byron ordered, moving forward on the seat and then as Hanna did as she was asked, adding "and your arms round my back, holding tightly."

Hanna did as she was told by her more experienced lover. His hands went down under her butt, grabbing her cheeks and holding her in position, stopping her thrusts. He grinned at her, "Hang on tight."

"Oh!" Hanna gave a little squeak as she was lifted up, higher and higher, above the water, Byron standing up at the same time. She remained impaled on his long prong, her naked body dripping water, her legs scrabbling for a hold as she feared any second she'd fall back with an embarrassing and painful splash. But Byron was holding her steady and firmly. After a second Hanna relaxed and smiled at him, "You going to stand there or are you going to carry on fucking me?" she asked cheekily.

"I'll think I'll fuck you," said Byron and began to ease his cock in and out of her pussy.

Behind her she could hear Ali's squeak of shock and the cascade of water crashing down as Peter stood up with her wrapped round him. The two teen's backs rubbed together, their wet hair falling over each other as the two men rocked their pelvis and slipped their ten-inchers into the soaked hole. 

"MMmnn, oooohhh, urrhhhh," Ali and Hanna moaned in pleasure, their naked bodies dancing over the water.

Hanna gripped Byron tighter and slipped herself down the thrusting dick. The older man gripped her ass and as she reached the bottom lifted her up, slamming his pelvis back at the same time. He loosened his hands allowing her to fall as she dragged herself down, her nails digging into his back as she used it for a lever. She grunted again "Ooohhh, uuurhhh, yessss."

The well equipped older man grinned, squeezing her ass as she bounced up and bashed at Ali, the other blonde grunting and squealing as she too was impaled on oversized dick. Hanna dragged herself down, her legs splaying wildly. The cock hurtled up her soaked hole, driving back the walls and leaving pleasurable waves washing in its wake. She squeaked again, "Yessss, aaaarrrrhhh, yessss. Ram my tight little fuckhole hard! Slam it deep."

Behind her Alison was crying out in equal ecstasy, "AAaarrrgghh, fuuuckkk, yessss. This is so good. OOohhh more, yes, moooorrrreeeee!"

The two men were panting, whilst the risk of being dropped added to the teen's excitement, the need to stop it actually happening was adding to the men's efforts and making them tire quicker. "Let's switch positions," Byron said to Hanna, lowering her down, even as she reluctantly nodded. She was only standing still for a second before Byron had taken her by the waist and twisted her around, bending her over the rim of the hot tub so she was facing out. And it didn't take much longer for her cunt to be respread as his cock pushed in from behind. She gasped in pleasure as the whole ten inches rammed down hard.

"AAaarrrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrrggghhh," Ali was positioned beside her, so close their spread fingers were touching, squealing as Peter took her from behind. Ali tossed her hair and rocked over the rim, squeaking as the huge dong pounded down her hole. Hanna grasped her friend's hand, squeezing it tightly as she too shuddered and shook as huge dick slammed her.

"Harder, harder, fuck me good," Hanna cried out. She could see Alison's naked boobs jiggling beside her and looking down briefly could see her own were jumping as much. 

Waves of water were crashing up her leg and over her butt with every hammering blow from the men, their strong thrusts making the already bubbling water surge like it was the mid-Atlantic in a storm. The waves of pleasure bubbling in Hanna's cunt were even more powerful, exploding and rushing through her, tearing her nerves and muscles and sinews into bloody pieces. She gripped Alison's hand so hard she almost broke the other's finger, but the screams that emanated from both blondes had nothing to do with pain but the result of its estranged cousin, pleasure, "AAaaarrrghh aaaarrggghhh! Fuuuuckkk! Yessssss! More! Harder! AAAaarrrghh!"

The two men went even faster and harder, gripping the teenagers' waists and slamming as deep and quick as they could. Each thrust was heaven. Hanna came again, a squirt of juice exploding from her cunt to be lost in the boiling water. Alison came as well, it was her turn to squeeze her friends fingers, crushing them together as she orgasmed, screaming loudly into the air, "OOOOhhhhh, fuuuckkk, yessssss! You're making me cuuuummmm!"

"Me too!" screamed Hanna, not wanting to be left behind or for Byron to think she wasn't appreciating his cock as much as her bff was Peter's.

Neither man said anything in reply, their pounding cocks doing all the talking that was needed. Their thrusts were deep and firm, the dicks penetrating all the way into the tight teenage pussies. Neither Hanna nor Ali were virgins, but neither had been banged like this before - previously they'd had boys, now they were having men and they could tell the difference, which was about four to five inches. "AAarrrghhh," Hanna screamed, her body racked with pleasure. Beside her Alison was equally loud, shrieking as orgasmic lust consumed her. Byron and Peter didn't pause, continuing to belt forward and back, filling the teenager's fuckholes with ten inches of pleasure. 

"AAarrrrggghhh, fuck me, fuck me hard," Hanna gasped, her body bending over the rim of the tub, her tits bouncing outside. Water was splashing over the side, drenching her - she didn't care. "Oh God , fuck me please."

"Ohhhh yessss," Alison was in a similar position, her hands gripping the rim as the top half of her body bent out of the tub, slick with sweat and water. She screamed in pleasure, her foot slipping on the tub floor and colliding with her friends, "Fuuuccckkk yesssss."

"I'm cumming," grunted Peter and Alison screamed again as her lover shot his load into her pussy.

"Me too, I'm cumming as well," Byron panted, not stopping banging Hanna's sweet pussy. The teenager gasped and shuddered as she felt his warm sticky goo blowing into her soaking cunt, filling it with his seed. He continued to pump, sending spurt after spurt into her, until she was overflowing with cum. He stepped back, wiping his head and collapsing down on the bench opposite Hanna and Alison. Peter was already there, panting and trying to get his breath back as he watched the white sperm slowly trickle from the teenager's well screwed twats, the warm liquid dripping down over their lips and down the inside of their legs to get washed away by the bubbling water.

"Oh my God, I've never been fucked like that before," gasped Hanna as she turned and slid onto the bench, "Have you Ali?"

"It was good, really good," Alison didn't answer the question. Which didn't surprise Hanna as her friend always liked to suggest there were things she'd done that none of her friends had. However from her eyes and the way she sighed contentedly as she sat down she was as satisfied as Alison ever could be.

"For us as well, yes Peter?" smiled Byron.

Peter nodded, "It was fun." He smiled and leant back against the rim, letting his arms drop outside. "I could do it again, in fact."

Hanna looked briefly at her friend. Alison was smiling broadly; she nodded at Hanna, answering her unspoken question before turning to the guys, "Oh, so could we."

"Do you want to give us a hand?" Byron grinned.

Hanna knew exactly what he meant and stood up to wade the few steps to sit next to him. Alison was quicker, "Let's swap," she giggled and plumped herself next to Byron.

"I won't take that personally," said Peter with a smile.

"You shouldn't," said Alison as she began to stroke Byron's dick back into life. "What's the point of being in a tub with two naked teens if you don't get to nail us both."

Hanna could see the sense of that; Peter's cock was as big as his friend's and from Ali's squeals he also knew how to use it. She sat down next to him and began to stroke his cock. It immediately began to stir and within moments was hard and straight in her hand. She slid up and down, smiling at him. He grinned back, satisfied and in no hurry to plant it in her pussy whilst her palm and fingers were doing such a great job. Hanna was content to gently work it, allowing him time to recover, but she noticed Alison was gesturing with her head for the two of them to get out. Hanna let go off Peter's dick and stood up, the water cascading down from her naked body, "Ali and me are just going to have a quick talk," she explained as her friend also stood up and slipped over the rim. 

Hanna followed her across the wooden boards, towards the closely mowed lawn, wondering what Alison wanted. Her friend stopped about a dozen yards from the tub, safely out of earshot. She nodded towards the men, relaxing in the tub, "Han, you want to offer them our asses?"

Hanna's eyebrows nearly shot off her head. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. She quickly looked over her shoulder at Peter and Byron, reminding herself of their huge girth. "I'm an anal virgin, Ali. I've never done that before."

Her friend grinned, "Everyone's a virgin sometime. It'll be fun and really hot, it'd be great to lose our... your anal virginity with a friend."

"They're really big," Hanna said.

If anything Ali's smile got even wider, "I know. It'll be fantastic. You know I bet none of the other's have been fucked in the ass. We would have been and no-one else would know, it'd just be a secret between you and me."

Hanna was sure she was being played, but she still nodded - the idea of getting butt-banged by Peter's huge cock did have a lot of appeal. "Sure thing Ali, let's do it," she smiled widely if a little nervously.

Her friend slipped her arm through hers and patted Hanna's hand reassuringly, "It'll be great, you'll see. Now just follow my lead for the hardcore ass reaming of your life." She let go off Hanna and walked a few steps onto the wooden boards, standing a few feet from the hot tub. The two men were looking at her and Hanna lustfully. The teen spiralled round so that she had her back to them, she winked at Hanna and briefly gestured with her head that the other teen should follow her. 

Quickly Hanna stepped into place, the boards were still damp from the water that had either be splashed over the tub's side or had been dripped by Hanna and Ali. Ali's hand were down on her butt cheeks, squeezing them and Hanna followed her example, kneading and rolling the buttocks, bouncing them at the guys. She looked over her shoulder, smiling a sexy smile. Peter and Byron were engrossed, their eyes like limpets to the teenage tushies, it didn't take much imagination to think that even without the blonde's giving them a helping hand both of the older men would be as hard as a Math PhD. Alison looked over her shoulder, tossing her blonde hair artfully. Her smile was dirty and welcoming, "Like what you see?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Oh yes," said Peter and Byron nodded as well, the grin on his face was so wide he was probably incapable of speaking without straining his jaw.

"You want to fuck them?" Alison purred, "You want to stick those big large dicks in our tight little butts?"

It was a question that didn't need an answer.

The two men got out of the tub, their huge cocks sticking out like tank cannons, following the two blonde teens as Ali took her friend's hand and led her back onto the lawn, casting seductive glances at the men as they followed. She got onto her hands and knees and Hanna took up the same position beside her, their butts wiggling at the approaching Peter and Byron. As they got nearer Alison got onto her knees like she was begging, though she was far from doing that in reality. She smiled at Byron, "Let me suck that cock and get it ready."

Byron immediately moved round to her front. Hanna watched as her friend opened her mouth and started to slide her lips down the huge prick. For a moment she was engrossed in watching Ali slurp it down, her friend reaching up to grab the cock and ease it into her mouth. Then she realised that Peter was in moving in front of her, his own ten incher jutting out hard. The teen looked up, Peter looked down. There was no need for words. 

Opening her mouth Hanna slid her lips over the big dick. Her jaw opened wider to take it in, her neck craning as she slid her head forward. The dick entered her mouth, pressing down at her tongue and sliding at the soft warmness of her cheek, pressing at the inner flesh and making her face bulge. Hanna knew there was no way she'd fit it all in, but that didn't mean she shouldn't try. She pushed further forward, her hand gripping the shaft to work it. Peter groaned in appreciation, his hips gently rocking to help her, the cock easing forward into her mouth. It filled her, leaving her bulging, her eyes widening as if there was a direct nerve train from throat to optics. 

"Oh yeah, suck it," Peter moaned, his hands caressing her head as she moved back and forth.

"Mmmnnn, this is good," Byron was equally appreciating his blow-job from Alison. If both girls were anal virgins (and Hanna was sure Ali was as much an anal virgin as she was, though just as keen to have that cherry popped) neither were amateurs at sucking guys. Hanna had often given Caleb a bj whilst her Mom was downstairs thinking they were studying and Alison's sucking skills, were according to gossip, legendary.

The two teen's slurped and worked the dicks, their heads bobbing and their hands stroking. The two older men gently rocked their pelvis's, helping the huge dongs into the willing mouths. Slowly the two blondes took more and more of the dick into their mouths so that it was pressing at the top of their throats, making them choke and gag. The white bile further lubricated the dicks, making them as slick and slippery as an oiled up stripper.

There was a slurpy pop as Alison pulled her head back and spat out Byron's soaked cock. The blonde teen looked up at him, a dirty grin on her pretty face, "That's ready for my ass."

"It is," Byron agreed, "Is your ass ready for it?"

"More than ready," said Alison.

Peter disagreed. He pulled out his dick from Hanna's mouth, letting the saliva drip down over her upturned face as she positioned herself below and licked the shaft enthusiastically. "It'll still be too tight."

"Don't worry a finger should soon have it stretched for proper dick," grinned Byron.

Alison pouted but didn't argue, for once recognising others knew more than her. She leant forward on her elbows raising her butt. Hanna quickly copied the position, if Alison wasn't as experienced as she claimed, she still had the right idea. The older studs stepped round behind them. There were two simultaneous gasps from Hanna and Alison as Peter and Byron pushed a middle finger at their sphincters and entered them. The two men twisted and twirled their fingers like screwdrivers, gradually stretching the hole and delving deeper. Hanna gave another gasp, of pleasure, having a digit in their felt strange and a little uncomfortable, but also exciting and thrilling, nerves she never knew she had being stimulated. Automatically one of her hands moved to her pussy and she began to rub at it, finding the clit and teasing that under her finger tips. "Oooohhh," she moaned pleasurably.

"That is good, stretch my asshole," beside her Alison was moaning as well. Hanna quickly looked across to see her friend was also only leaning on one elbow, her other hand copying Hanna and stroking her cunt. The two men grinned at each other and continued to work the teen assholes.

"Ohhhhh," Hanna gave another gasp, part surprise, part pleasure as Peter added a second finger opening her ass even more. He turned the digits back and forth, forcing back the walls and make her hole bigger. The teen rubbed harder at her pussy, she could feel the juice on her palm - proof of her excitement.

Suddenly Hanna's asshole was empty. She quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing both Byron and Peter holding their dicks. She rubbed at her pussy enthusiastically, turning to look at Ali - who was equally enthused, her face flushed and her hand working overtime. Peter gripped one of her buttocks and eased it apart from its partner. Hanna could feel the bulbous mushroom head pressing at her sphincter. She wiggled and pushed back. 

Then it was in and she was no longer an anal virgin.

The first three inches of dick glided down without a hitch, the ass prepped by the fingering. However soon it moved into untouched territory and the walls began to resist. Hanna gripped down, pressing her fingers into the soft lawn and pushing up, thrusting her asshole at the down coming dick and willing the walls to spread. It wasn't willpower but Peter's pressure which opened them, the older man gripped Hanna's waist for leverage and pounded expertly down, pushing his prick past the resistance and deeper into Hanna's butt. The blonde teen gasped and groaned, rocking in time with Peter's thrusts, her fingers digging down. "Ooooohh, yessss, ohhhhh."

"Fuck me, oh my God, I didn't know fucking could be this great, ream my asshole, fill it with your dick," Alison was shuddering and shaking, her face contorted with pleasure as Byron filled her asshole. One of her hands slipped a few inches across the grass to rest on Hanna's gripping down and squeezing her friend's knuckles. Hanna could feel the vibrations coming down Hanna's arms and over her hand and wondered if Ali could feel the same from her as Peter rammed her with a vigorous intensity.

"God, you are so hot and tight," Peter grunted.

"They're the most fuckable assholes we've banged for ages," his friend agreed.

"Mmmnn, fuuuckk, yesssss, aaarrrghhh," Hanna squealed, as Peter went all the way down, his thighs smacking at her buttocks.

"Uuurhhh, oooohhh, more," cried Alison, squeezing Hanna's hand harder.

The two men pounded away, slamming the no longer virgin assholes from Rosewood to eternity. The two teen's squealed and squeaked, their backs arching and bending as their toes curled and their fingers gripped. Their teenage titties were swinging and boinging as they swayed and shook, the nipples hard and erect. Even in the cool evening air they were sweating, the water from the hot tub evaporating from their hot bodies, being replaced with rivulets of perspiration, the sweat trickling down them like rain on a window.

"Let's swap positions, let you do the work," panted Byron.

"Okay," Alison said.

Byron pulled out his cock, Byron continued pounding into Hanna's, though slowing down to see what his neighbour had in mind. Byron lay down on the grass and gripped his cock, making sure it pointed upwards. he looked at Ali, "Come and sit on this."

The teen got up and moved over Byron, lowering her haunches and sliding her gaping asshole down on the dick. "Mmmnnn," she moaned appreciatively as it entered.

Peter pulled his dick out of Hanna, making her ass suddenly feel empty. "You want to try that as well?" he asked.

Hanna nodded, "Yes," though Peter was already lowering himself down beside Ali and Byron. Hanna stood over him, next to her friend. She smiled and stroked her pussy as Peter grinned up at her and gripped his cock, directing it upwards towards her. "Stick it in," she said and began to descend.

Peter kept one hand on his dick and used the other to hold her waist and guide her. She quickly felt the push of his prick at her rosebud. One shove and it was in her ready ass hole, the anal tunnel spreading rapidly as she carried on down. Her buttocks rested above his thighs as she finally halted, the cock fully embedded in her. She groaned and wiggled, getting herself comfortable as Peter reached out and took her hand in his, holding them like they were conducting a seance across the table. "Fuck me," he grinned.

Hanna began to work herself up and down, the muscles in her haunches straining as she stretched. Peter gripped her hands, smiling as he looked at her taut tummy and bouncing boobs. He began to rock his waist, pushing the cock up as Hanna came down, spearing her butthole with the thick dong. Hanna gasped and began to move faster, "Ohhhh, urrrhhh, yessss."

"OOoohh, fuuuckk, yessss, aarrrhhh," Alison was gasping as well, bouncing up and down Byron's dick.

Hanna began to move faster replicating her friend's speed. Peter began to buck faster and harder, encouraging her, "Go on Hanna, ride my monster prick."

It might have been a race between the two teens, it might not have been. But soon they were both bouncing so fast and so hard it was impossible to tell who was leading. It was easy to tell who the winner though - they both were. The two teens were shrieking in ecstasy, their asses burning with pleasure as the two huge dongs rammed up. They rubbed hard at their pussies and clits, doubling their desire and sending spurts of clear liquid cum shooting from their cunts like bursts from a water-pistol. Neither of the two guys were complaining, they thrust up and in, their faces fixed in expressions of intense pleasure, the muscles contorted like an evil mask.

"AAarrrhhh, oooohhh, yesssss," squealed Hanna as an orgasm washed through her, shredding her insides and sending electrical impulses of overwhelming ecstasy crashing through her body. "OOoohhh, aaaaaarrgghhh, your dick is so good, it's making me cum. AAAarrrghhh, yessssss!"

Beside her Alison was screaming and bucking as well, "Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, yessss, aaaarrgghhhh." A surge of girl cum shot from the blonde teen's pussy and splattered on Byron's chest. He didn't seem to mind. 

The two teens slowed down, panting and gasping for breath, but still ready for more. Alison looked at Hanna, "You want to try a different position?"

"Okay. What?"

"Trust me," Alison smiled wickedly, "This will be hot." The teen looked down at Byron and Peter, both grinning up at the two sexy blondes and allowing them to set the pace. "Have you both recovered enough to set the pace again."

Byron turned his head to look at Peter who nodded. "I'm sure we can."

The two teen's lifted themselves up, their asses spread and gaping. Alison directed Hanna, "Lie down on your back. Byron you want to switch butts and have a go at Han's? Peter you can bang mine, that way you've both had each of our asses and we've had each of you. Okay Byron get on your knees and lift Hanna's tushie up, you can stick your cock in her butt, the little slut won't mind."

Hanna didn't. She gave a whinny of pleasure as Byron's enlarged member pushed past her sphincter and into her anal passage, reigniting the lusts already stirred by Peter. The older man slid his cock easily down the well-opened tunnel and Hanna reached down to stroke her damp cunt. 

"Now I go here," said Ali.

Hanna gasped as her friend got down on her hands and knees over her, lowering her front half down so her round tits were brushing at Hanna's belly and her mouth was just inches above the teen's twat. Looking up Hanna had the best view she'd ever had off Ali's own cunt, she could see the wetness forming over the lips and the slight redness where Ali had been over-vigorously rubbing at the clit. Even as she was staring over mouth she could see the huge prick of Peter entering her friend's butt, continuing on until the balls smacked at Ali's cheeks. Alison giggled, "Now, you get to fuck our butts again, but now with the added bonus that if you want to cool them down you can take it out and put in our mouths - right Han?"

"Yes, Ali," nodded Hanna enthusiastically, though she wasn't convinced her slurping on a cock would do anything to reduce the temperature, it certainly promised to increase hers. 

"Okay," said Peter happily and he and Byron began to slide their dicks in and out.

It felt good, the huge dongs pushing down the tunnel, sending exciting signals coursing through the teen's bodies as they ran over hidden nerves and banged the teen's clits through the wall. Hanna groaned in pleasure. With Alison's face inches from her cunt there wasn't room to rub it, at least not without continually punching Ali in the face and she didn't think her friend would appreciate that. Instead she reached up and took Ali's cheeks in her hands, fondling and squeezing them, pulling them apart for Peter. Alison seemed to enjoy that, or at least she didn't complain (and in Hanna's experience of Ali wasn't liking something she let you know). Peter and Byron seemed to be enjoying it too, as they sped up their thrusts.

"Remember our mouths," grunted Ali as she was pounded. "We're not just assholes."

It might have been a coincidence but just as Ali said it Byron pulled his dick out of Hanna's butt and moved it towards Ali's mouth. The blonde took it greedily, slurping noisily like she'd never been taught any table manners. Peter continued pounding at her butt, slamming in and the blonde teen was sandwiched between them. Her cunt dripped juice, the watery drops landing on Hanna's face with a ping. The two men grunted with exertion as they pounded the blonde, Ali as enthusiastically sucking Byron's dick as she was rocking Peter's.

"Fuck yes, fuck," grunted Peter. He pulled his prick out of Ali. 

Hanna knew what to do, angling her head backwards so he could feed it to her. The huge dong slid between her lips. It tasted funny, bitter and unpleasant, but that seemed to matter less than the hotness of sucking a cock that had just come out of her best friend's ass - that was something so kinky that Hanna hadn't even imagined doing it. But now she was she loved it, it was so dirty and taboo, and so intimate and close, that it was making her cunt water like a forest spring. And it got even better as Byron's cock slid back into her butt, the huge dong, freshly lubricated pounding away at her ass.

"Oh, God, hammer her," squeaked Ali in excitement, "Ram her holes. Oh fuck this is so sexy."

What happened next was the most surprising thing in an evening of surprises. Ali's head dipped and she began to lap hard at Hanna's cunt. That in itself wasn't a total shock to Hanna, Ali had always had a bi-side and had hinted that she wasn't adverse to walking on the sapphic side. No, what was the surprise was that Hanna loved it. Her body bucked and burnt in pleasure as two of her holes were filled by huge dicks, whilst the third was licked by an enthusiastic tongue. It only lasted half a minute, thirty seconds of heart-rending shuddering, gulping, quivering intensity. Then Peter pulled out his dick.

"I'm coming in again, Alison," he said and Hanna watched the cock that had been in her mouth re-enter her friend's hot hole.

The other blonde didn't reply, still too busy licking Hanna's honeypot with unseemly enthusiasm. Hanna wanted to return the favour. She lifted her head and began to tongue her friend's wet cunt. It didn't taste at all bad.

"You really are a dirty pair of sluts," said Peter admiringly.

"A fucking hot pair," added Byron with equal admiration.

The two men slapped each other in a high five as they pulled their cocks out of the two blonde's mouth and offered them to the other teen to suck. The two friends did so eagerly, moving from pussy to dick without batting an eyelid. In and out the cocks went, swapping between mouth and butt, Hanna and Ali with speed; the teens servicing them excitedly and passionately whichever hole was being used. It was the best evening ever in Hanna's experience and easily beat the amateur fumblings with Caleb that had been her sexual experience so far. 

"I'm cumming," grunted Peter and blew his load in Ali's ass. He fell back as the cum bubbled out of the hole, sliding down between the crevasse and landing on Hanna's hair. The teen ignored it, concentrating on bouncing on Byron's dick and licking her friend's hot twat. 

"Yeah, fuck, yeah," Byron grunted. His cock ripped out of her and for a moment Hanna thought he was about to cum, but then Ali's head lifted from her pussy and she could hear the loud slurps as the other blonde sucked the hard cock. A few moments later and it was in Hanna again pounding her ass.

The teen shuddered and shook, her hands gripping hard at Ali's round buttocks as her tongue sped up and down the dripping slot. Alison's mouth was back down on Hanna's cunt, licking hard and fast, slamming in with the same passion as Byron was pounding her butthole. The blonde's mouth was encased round Hanna's pussy lips, sucking in the juice. Hanna suddenly gasped and shuddered as an orgasm hit her. She involuntarily squirted, the juice exploded upwards and into Alison's. For a moment Hanna bit her lip, she'd just cum into Alison's mouth, there was no way that the other blonde wouldn't have swallowed. Alison didn't seem to mind, after a brief gulp she resumed the licking frenzy, her tongue shooting out like a drug crazed salamander.

"I'm going to cum," grunted Byron.

"Over my face," squealed Ali, lifting up from Hanna's slick slot. Hanna would have preferred that the warm cum shot into her ass, like a velvet cream. But Ali was her best friend and she owed her for the squirt in her mouth, so she just shuddered silently and let out a contended sigh as Byron pulled out.

He exploded all over Ali, coating her with his cum. The white goo covered her face with sticky tentacles, sliding down like melting snow and dripping onto the lawn. The blonde teen sighed and rolled off, dropping next to Hanna.

The four of them lay there as the evening darkened and the hot tub bubbled. Hanna didn't know what the others thought, but she suspected that, like her, they had enjoyed the evening's fuckfest immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona is consoled by Bryon Montgomery and Peter Hastings

Clutching a box Mona Vandervaal walked up the path to the Montgomery household and rang the doorbell. She glanced down at the bric-a-brac inside, old CDs and DVDs, a couple of books, two baseball caps, a selection of T-shirts and baggy jacket - the detritus of her relationship with Mike Montgomery, to be handed back. 

The door opened and there stood Byron Montgomery. "Hi Mona," he seemed surprised to see her. She wasn't sure whether he knew they'd broken up. His next words confirmed he did. "I'm sorry about you and Mike."

"It happens Mr Montgomery," Mona shrugged. She lifted the box a few inches higher, "I'm just here to drop of some of his old things."

"He's not in," said Byron. Mona knew that, she'd deliberately chosen a day when he was at lacrosse practice and his sister was out of town visiting a college; the teen didn't want to be face to face with either of the Montgomery children. Their Dad was another matter, he might not look like much, but Mona had a definite crush on the older man.

"Do you mind if I come in and leave it?" she asked, giving him her most winsome smile.

"Of course," Byron opened the door wider and stood aside to let her in.

"Hi Mona," Peter Hastings was sitting on the couch, a can of beer in his hand.

"Hi Mr Hastings," Mona replied, trying not to grit her teeth in frustration. Any plan she had to show Byron Montgomery she was now not just single but available being sunk by the appearance of Spencer Hastings' Dad. Not that he wasn't a dish as well and to be fair her plan hadn't been much more than find a time with Byron alone and see where she could get with the divorcee. She mentally shrugged, she'd have to find another time, "Should I just leave these here or drop them in Mike's room?"

"Leave them in Mike's room," Byron nodded, "You know the way?"

"Yes," said Mona. she'd been there often enough.

Opening the door to Mike's room she took one last look around as she placed the box down. They'd both lost their virginity on that bed, and he'd taken her doggy style over that desk and on the floor she'd straddled him and bounced like she was a pogo-stick. She sighed, just thinking about the sex was making her horny; if only Byron had been alone he wouldn't have believed how lucky he could get. It seemed, however, she'd just have to spend the night alone in her room with a copy of Cosmo for company. She turned and left.

"Would you like a beer? A glass of wine?" Byron asked as she came down the stairs, "It seems a long way to come and then to just leave."

He had a lascivious smile on his face and so did Peter; as if they were mentally undressing the eighteen year old. Mona had driven over here and she didn't want a DUI on her record before she even got to college, she'd need to be careful. But if they were stripping her with their eyes it was too good an opportunity to miss. She nodded, giving a sexually provocative smile, "Just one glass of wine."

Byron vanished into the kitchen and Peter patted the couch next to him. Mona took the hint and sat down, crossing her legs and adjusting her skirt so that it came halfway up her thighs and gave Peter a good look at toned flesh. He grinned and sipped a beer, "So how's the single life?"

"Boring," Mona said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder and managing to joggle her boobs under her tight red sweater in the same way.

"In what way?" Peter Hastings asked, it was obvious he was interested in her, not the answer, as he was addressing her tits.

"Shall we say it means a lot of do-it-yourself," Mona grinned dirtily and from Peter's smile he knew exactly what she meant.

"You can always get help, to deal with those tricky spots you can't handle yourself" he smiled and 'accidentally' slipped his hand onto her leg. 

Mona didn't resist or act shocked, she didn't want to put him off. Instead she wiggled back against the couch so that the skirt went up another inch, "You may be my saviour, I've got a lot of tricky spots of DIY that I need help with."

"DIY?" Byron returned into the room holding a large glass of wine. 

Mona smiled and took it from him, it was almost filled to the brim and she sipped it gently to stop any sloshing out and falling down the front of her top. Byron stood over her for a moment, looking at his neighbour's hand moving up and down her thigh, getting closer to the hem of her dress. She smiled mischievously at Aria's Dad, "We were just talking about if you don't have a man around there's a lot of DIY." Her tongue moved round her lips as she glanced forward at Byron's waist, the mound underneath his pant was stirred and it didn't look like any small prick - a case of like father, like son she hoped. Her smile was wicked as she looked up, "Though for really tricky DIY I think two men are better than one."

She was hoping she'd read the situation right. It seemed she had as Byron sat down next to her, so close that she could feel the touch of his jeans. "I agree," he said and slipped his hand on her thigh, sliding it up and down in time with Peter.

Mona giggled and took a swig of her wine. It was much nicer than what Mike had served here when she was here, Byron must keep the less vinegary bottles away from his son's thieving hands. However, no matter how good the vintage she wasn't here for drink. She leant forward and put down the glass on the coffee table. Smiling she looked from Byron to Peter and back again, "So are you two big men going to help me with my DIY?"

"Yes, that's the plan," Byron grinned widely and wickedly.

"Perhaps I should give you both a hand first," Mona giggled. If she'd misread the situation she was about to look very stupid, mind you the two older guys were being so flagrant that if she'd misread she'd have to seriously think about entering a nunnery. Both her hands snaked out to the just below the men's waists, for a second or two she stroked the rapidly enlarging mounds under their pants, feeling the huge dicks straining. Then her fingers closed round both zips and she slid them down. Neither Byron or Peter stopped her, she had read right.

Their cocks were both hard, thick and long. Mona smiled happily as she took them both in her hands and began to gently stroke them.

"God, yes," murmured Byron, his hand creeping up her thigh and pushing her skirt further.

Peter might have said something but Mona placed her mouth on kiss and began to kiss him hard. Their jaws worked soundlessly as their lips slurped and slithered over each other, their tongues gliding together. He certainly wasn't a bad kisser, thought Mona, though she continued to slide her hand up and down his prick to make sure he remained erect and hard. Nor did she want to leave Byron out, breaking with Peter after a few moments to transfer her mouth to Mr Montgomery, slurping his face as enthusiastically as his friend's.

"Oh yeah. work it," Peter groaned in satisfaction, leaning against the couch back. Mona slipped her mouth from Byron and back to his, her tongue sliding enthusiastically forward as her lips tried to enclose his. Her hands went up and down, gripping the cocks hard and jumping.

"Let's get this off," Byron was pulling at her top.

"Mmmnn yes," Mona agreed, breaking the kiss and lifting her arm. Her red sweater was off in moments and she turned to kiss Byron again, as Peter undid her bra, dropping the dark lingerie onto the floor. He leant in and began to lightly kiss and lick the nearest tit and it wasn't long before the nipple reacted, becoming as hard as a helmet. Mona worked the two dicks harder, her mouth slamming passionately at Byron's, before without warning she switched to Peter.

He responded with a hard make-out, his jaw and tongue going into overdrive as he tried to overwhelm her mouth. Byron's mouth was down on her tit, giving the right one the same treatment the left had just had. The teen shuddered in pleasure as the nipple was sucked and nibbled, Byron taking it between his teeth and gently worrying it. The erogenous zone round the teat sent whizzy messages of pleasure up to her brain and down again to her pussy, giving her that familiar hot urge between her legs. She had to do something about that and fast.

She let go off Peter's cock and reached round for her skirt buttons, loosening it enough that her hand could push under the elastic and into her panties. She stroked her cunt, already wet with passion as her other hand pleased Byron and her mouth moved in time with Peter's face-munching. Of course the only problem with that was that his dick wasn't getting what it deserved...

... luckily Mona had a plan.

She broke the kiss. Byron's teeth slid off her nipple and for a moment he straightened up. Mona giggled, "Now let me show what else I can do with my mouth."

"Yes," grinned Peter, who instantly knew what the teen meant.

Mona's mouth opened and she slid her tongue down his dick teasingly. Once she reached the bottom she went up again, slowly swirling round the huge organ and leaving it damp with her saliva. At the top she swung round the sensitive mushroom head, hearing the sharp-intake of breath as Peter enjoyed her touch. She went down again, swinging her tongue from side to side as she did and then up again, a long, sexual slather of non-stop lick. This time when she got to the top she opened her mouth, forcing her jaws to widen and took the dick between her lips. Peter gave another groan in pleasure, his hand resting on her head, putting the lightest of pressure on it to encourage her down and not force it. All the time she was continuing to beat Byron's meat, her fingers strongly gripped round the hard penis.

The two men gave happy smiles of appreciation as Mona serviced them both at once. Unfortunately the position she was in wasn't great for rubbing her own pussy and that itch was having to go unscratched. Byron noticed, "Let's get this skirt of." He stood up and moved in front of her, his hard cock sticking out of his pants like it was escaping. Reaching down he gripped Mona's skirt and pulled at it, she straightened her legs and lifted them so that he could fully remove the skirt. It was dropped on the ground next to her top and bra. Byron didn't stop there. He reached forward and slid his fingers under her panty's elastic, pulling them towards him.

Mona lifted up her ass to help before again raising her legs allowing him to slip the panties off her. She kicked off her shoes, leaving her in just her socks. There was a definite disparity in how much they were all wearing. She slipped her mouth of Peter's prick, "You should get undressed, I feel self-conscious if I'm the only one naked."

Byron and Peter began to undo their shirts as Mona dropped off the couch and onto her knee in front of Byron. She didn't bother teasing him with her tongue, just opening her mouth as wide as she could and easing herself down it until she could feel it push at her cheek. Her head bobbed back, a slurping sound coming from her throat as she sucked like she was inhaling it. Then just as Byron groaned in pleasure she pushed forward again, ramming her mouth down the dick hard and guiding it to hit her cheek like a stunt car hammering cardboard boxes. Mona worked her head quicker, banging away like she was in the front row of a Marilyn Manson concert.

Meanwhile Peter had stripped off completely, not even bothering with socks and was standing next to her and his friend, stroking his cock as he patiently waited for his turn again. Mona pulled her head back with a jerk, wiped away a little trace of saliva which had come out with the prick and slammed her open mouth back onto Peter's. After having taken both dicks in her mouth she was better prepared and instead of using her cheek as a buffer she allowed the dick to slip deeper and push at the top of her throat. She gagged a little, coating the dick in bile, but forced herself forward. Mike had always enjoyed her deep-throats and she was pretty sure Peter wouldn't be complaining either. 

"OOohhh, fuck," the older man moaned in pleasure as she went further down his cock, choking and retching as she did. Her eyes watered and her jaw ached as much as her throat, drool dripped from her lips. But Peter was grunting and leaning on her shoulders, showing every sign that he was getting the sucking off his life. She continued to give it him, her head slamming back and forth. Byron's pants dropped beside her, complete with boxers and even as she continued to suck his friend Mona reached out and took his hard cock, stroking it and keeping it as stiff as iron.

After a minute she switched, turning her head and sliding it down her ex's Dad's prick, her jaw straining as she slid in the thick meaty prong. Her lips rolled down the prick, taking it further and further into her mouth until it was pressing at her throat and she was gagging and gasping, covering the cock with her bile and saliva, leaving it as wet and shiny as a newly washed car. Her eyes stung and her throat ached, but it was worth it to see Byron look like he'd gone to heaven. She rapidly bounced her head making gulping noises as the cock pushed in and out at her throat. Even as she was bobbing her hand was on Peter's dick, jerking it enthusiastically.

"Shit," moaned Peter happily as Mona returned her mouth to him, sucking in his dick as deep as she could. Her hand clamped round Byron's dick, it felt wet and slithery and she worked it hard, stroking it fast and quick. 

She continued to swap between mouth and hand for the next several minutes, continually keeping Peter and Byron on edge. Saliva slid from her the sides of her mouth, totally ruining her lip gloss and as she pushed forward down the dick her eye shadow smudged and merged like oil on water as the tear ducts misted liquid across her the thin membrane. As if it was a challenge she pushed further down the massive cocks, taking it as far as she comfortably could and then some more, so that both Peter and Byron's dicks slid from her mouth to threaten her throat. The saliva got whiter as she choked and coughed, looking like cum dribbling from her lips; but even with the discomfort the cocks felt so right, she didn't care. Anyway the deeper she went the more lubricated the dick, and her cunt was itching for action. 

Swinging her head back and spitting out the cock with a pop, Mona looked up randomly settling her gaze on Peter. "Fuck my hot cunt, ram my tight teen twat," she ordered.

Peter was happy to oblige. He grabbed her, hauling her up and leading her to the couch. He dropped down, naked, on the sofa where her ex-boyfriend and his sister watched TV. He held his cock upwards and Mona didn't need any instructions about what to do next. She almost leapt onto the older man, straddling his legs and bringing her pussy down his dong. She was soaking and his cock was spit-oiled, but such was the size she had to force herself down, mentally thanking God that He had designed cunts to be elastic. Peter gripped her waist, grinning and thrust up as she began to bounce. "OOoohhh, oooohh, oooohhhhh fill me."

Byron stood a few feet away, watching in lewd fascination as she jumped his friend. Her boobs swung and juggled, like a couple of beach balls being kicked down the beach and she pushed forward to Peter, pressing them at his chest and rubbing the pecs as she moved. Her ass lifted and she knew Byron was looking at her hot tush and wondering if his son had filled it - he had a couple of times and Mona had loved it. But her and Mike had never done what she was about to do now. She turned her head, still riding Peter, and smiled sexily at Byron, "Aren't you joining in? I've got a second hole that needs filling."

"I was just waiting for you to get going and get Peter's cock well in you," Byron grinned in reply.

"It's well in me now," tittered Mona. She stopped her bouncing, sliding her wet cunt all the way down's Peter's shaft so she was fully impaled. She leant forward against him, raising her ass further and reaching round to the cheeks to gently spread them and show Byron her rosebud. It was tightly squeezed together, with barely a pinprick of a hole visible, but she knew from experience that it elasticised well. "Fuck my ass," she instructed with a purr.

"Go for it," agreed Peter. He reached round and gripped Mona's cheeks, yanking them harder and pulling them apart. It allowed her lean even further forward, balancing her hands on the back of the sofa and raising her ass so her back was almost parallel with the floor.

Byron moved behind her and she felt the tip of his cock rubbing at her hole, like it was nuzzling it as he looked down to make sure it was lined up. "This looks a sexy ass," he said and began to push forward.

"Oooh" she gave a little squeak as Byron's cock broke her anal seal and began to advance into her tunnel. Her ass resisted for a few moments, the chute trying to remain tight against its owner's wishes. But Byron wasn't put off and he gripped round Mona's stomach with one hand, using her as a lever, as he kept the other guiding his cock in. The thick member slipped forward, beating back the opposition for her walls. Mona rocked and rolled her ass, encouraging him down, whilst grinding her pussy on the cock she was already in. Peter grinned as his friend came nearer, his hands continuing to spread the teen's cheeks like a welcome mat.

"Oooohhh," she moaned again, louder this time. Byron's cock was coming in deep, the older man making small thrusts to shove the prick deeper each time and gradually beat down the walls resistance. Mona wondered what it felt like, her tunnel must be really gripping round his cock like a squeezing hand and making it throb, it certainly wasn't leaving much space in her hole, the dick so perfectly fitting that it was airtight like a cork in a bottle. She moaned and shuddered, rubbing her titties at Peter and running her wet pussy down his cock. He waited patiently for his friend to fully impale her, the only movement his hands as he kneaded at her cheeks, keeping them spread.

"Damn you're so tight," Byron said, "I'm almost all the way in."

Even as he was speaking Mona could feel his balls brushing at her as with a final thrust his dick speared all the way in. In her middle she could almost feel the two dicks rubbing together, like they were trying to split her in half. It made her holes ache, it made them feel wonderful. The two contrasting sense battled for control over her body and she gripped the top of the couch even harder, her nails digging into the fabric and gave a moan which might have been pain or it might have been pleasure, even Mona wasn't sure. She was sure that she wanted them to both to fuck her together, even if she never had another dp she wanted to experience it once. She raised her head and licked her lips, dry as if all her body's liquid was going to her cunt. "Fuck me boys," she said to the two older men, "Ram both my holes."

They moved slowly at first, letting her get used to have two massive pricks inside her at once. Gradually her pussy and ass walls loosened and relaxed so that every movement wasn't an ache. As they did Paul and Byron began to move faster and harder, thrusting their oversized dongs into her willing holes. Mona moaned. Her body shuddered and shook as she fell forward against Peter, her naked body rubbing at his and jerking as she was pounded. The two dicks slammed in, pleasuring her as they got into a rhythm that meant she was constantly filled with cock, one slamming as the other slipped out. She squealed and arched her back, letting the joy run through her. In a distant part of her mind she wondered if the two guys had done this before, dping some other young woman, or whether were just naturally in partnership. At the end of the day, though, it didn't matter whether they were as new to double penetration as she was or more practised than porn studs, they were still fucking her so satisfyingly. 

"Aaaarrrghh, uuuhhhh, yes, yes, yeesssss!" she shrieked, her back bending and her body trembling, her head shooting upwards so she was looking at the ceiling. The cocks ploughed into her with even greater speed and power, "Ooohhh fuck, yes, ram my holes, fill me with dick, fuck me like a whore."

The two men grunted and panted, not wasting energy on words when their dicks were saying all that needed to be said. There arms wrapped round her, both hugging her and use her as ballast, their bodies slamming and rocking, making her shudder and shake in the middle, a pinball banged between two flippers. Her pussy was aflame with bliss and her ass a lava bed of pleasure; the sensations from the two holes combined to leave her in a perpetual state of ecstasy so high she wasn't sure when she actually peaked into orgasm or whether she was just cumming all the time. "AAarrrggghhh," she screamed loudly, "Aaaaaarrrghhh, fuuuucckkk yessssss!"

The sofa creaked and shuddered as it took more punishment that it was designed for. It said something for the quality of the furniture in the Montgomery house that it didn't collapse in a splintering of wood and a ripping of fabric. If it had Mona would known what it felt like, she was being torn in half by the big dicks, though it was so worth it. She was screaming constantly, sounding like a banshee howling at the Moon. More pleasure flowed through her, impossible to tell whether it was her ass or pussy. She gripped the back of the couch even harder and it seemed to rock as Byron thrust into her and she slammed forward onto Peter. And then it bounced back as Peter rammed back up and she was lifted up like a piece of meat on a spit. She screamed again, "AAAAaarrrrggghhh, fuuuucccckkkk, aaaaaggghhhh." The orgasms crashed through her.

"I'm close to cumming," Peter grunted, the first words he'd said since he'd entered her.

"Me too," panted Byron from behind.

"Cum over my face," gasped Mona. She disengaged and dropped to her knees in front of Byron as Peter stood up to join them. The two men pumped their engorged pricks as Mona waited expectantly. There wasn't much of a delay before they grunted and gasped and rolled their eyes, the explosions of cum seeming to shoot out simultaneously from both their dicks. It was like being hit by too hoses of salty goo, the sperm splashing all over her face - further ruining her make up and trickling down her nose, round her lips and over her chin, before dribbling down her chest and tits, like melting snow.

She licked her lips, taking in the salty goodness and looked up at Byron, "You'll tell Mike I was round."

The older man grinned, "I'll say you came."

"Oh I did, but just tell him that I dropped his stuff off," Mona grinned naughtily; if breaking up was this fun she'd have to find more High Schools guys to finish with...


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Montgomery's cute little ass wiggled seductively as she walked, the buttocks swaying and rubbing at the satin night shorts she was wearing. Peter Hastings couldn't help but look, imagining what they'd look like if the satin shorts slipped to the teen's ankles and that hot tushy was exposed to the world. He raised his beer and sipped it, almost without noticing. The conversation between him and his neighbour, Byron Montgomery stopped as they both turned their heads to follow. It took Peter a second to realise that Byron obviously wasn't following his own daughter, but Peter's - like her friend she was dressed for bed in a pair of shorts and vest that if he hadn't been her Dad would had him as hard as iron. Of course he wasn't Aria's Dad so the hard-on in his pants was perfectly acceptable.

The teen sexpot and her friend continued their passage through the main room and into the kitchen; both seemingly oblivious to the impact each was having on the other's Dad. The door closed behind and Peter let out a sigh of relief that his cock could now relax and stop straining. "The girls are getting ready for bed early."

"I guess they just want to chill-out in their PJs," Byron replied, his eyes fixed on the door as if he was hoping it would turn transparent the longer he looked at it. "You're not complaining?"

"No," Peter never complained about hot teens, he'd banged enough of them - including several of Spencer's friends. But Aria was Byron's daughter and whilst he was sure she was as slutty as Alison and Hanna, not to mention Mona he wasn't sure of the rules for ramming your buddy's daughter were the same. "Teenage daughter, no-one tells you it's not the daughter that's the problem, it's the fact she has friends."

"Tell me about it," said Byron. "I'm not going to lie, Spencer was looking all grown up."

"Aria was as well, hot I'd say," Peter could see the sexy teen in his mind's eye as he spoke, imaging her slipping out of her shorts and peeling off her vest.

"She's off limits for me," said Byron. 

"What about for me?" Peter asked.

"Spencer?"

"Is single, now she's not seeing that looser carpenter, she's eighteen, I can't tell her who she can't bang," Peter grinned.

"Aria's the same, though she likes older men - I mentioned she'd had a thing for her English teacher?" Byron nodded.

"So if I were to nail her..."

"She'd love it," said Byron.

"As would Spencer," Peter said back.

"So we're okay with fucking each other's daughters?" Byron asked, making sure.

Peter nodded, "Yes."

"When?"

"Let's see if we can do it tonight," Peter replied.

*

"You think they noticed?" Aria sounded nervous, glancing at the closed kitchen door like she was half afraid it would open and half afraid it wouldn't.

"The way you were shaking your tush, my Dad noticed," said Spencer with a confidence she wasn't sure she felt. Aria had a very nice behind, she had wiggled it to perfection and her Dad enjoyed banging teens - which was why he and her Mom were taking a break. But Aria's Dad was there as well and whilst he too might enjoy fucking teens, he might not want his own teen daughter to be fucked. Come to that, her Dad might feel the same. She tried to think positive thoughts "and your Dad was checking me out as well."

"Checking out might be all we get," said Aria nervously. She stood on a small footstool and reached for the topmost cupboard. She pulled out a bottle of whisky and passed it down to Spencer. The other teen poured out into a couple of tumblers as Aria climbed down. Picking up one of the glasses Aria raised it and said "Slainte"

Spencer gave an approximate translation, "To getting some big cock."

She had always had a crush on Byron and the way that Aria looked at Spencer's Dad, she knew her friend had the hots for him as well. Even with the divorce Spencer would have never thought about making a move, he was an older man and he probably wanted women of his own age. It was only when Alison and Hanna started to boast about the fuck session they'd had with the Dads that Spencer began to seriously wonder if she might have a chance. Aria was thinking the same, especially now she and Ezra had split - the brunette suggesting that she wanted someone with even more experience. The two friends decided to share their knowledge and it turned out that Aria knew Byron enjoyed fucking teen girls and Spencer knew the reason for their parents divorce was Peter's inability to keep it in his pants. All it then had needed was a chance to meet the Dads and a sleepover seemed the perfect opportunity - though neither Spencer or Aria was thinking much sleeping would be involved.

Spencer downed the whisky in one, it tasted terrible and from Aria's grimace she didn't think much of it either. She slammed the tumbler on the counter-top, "Let's do this."

The two teens sashayed back into the main room, their hips swinging and with sexy smiles plastered on their faces. The two Dads looked up with barely disguised lust at each other's daughters, and Spencer felt more confident the plan for dick would go down. She slowly walked towards the seat opposite the Dad's, Aria following her, both allowing plenty of time for the men to goggle their sexy bodies. Down she sat, her legs apart in an unladylike pose, which also had the advantage of pulling her silk night shorts up at her crack.

"Aria and I went shopping today," she simpered sexily, "We bought some new pyjamas, do you like?"

Both Dads nodded. "A lot," grinned Byron, his eyes moving up and down her body. Her own Dad was checking out Aria and the brunette was 'accidentally' opening her legs still further as if she was inviting him in.

"Do you want a closer look?" purred Aria and before either man could answer she stood up, taking Spencer's hold of Spencer so that the two of them walked hand in hand over the few feet that separated them from the Dads. 

They stood so close that they blocked the men's vision, not that either Dad seemed interested in anything but the teen standing in front of them. Spencer swayed gently, rocking her waist round and gyrating like she was rolling a hoopla round her, she slid her hands up her waist and over the side boobs, barely covered by the silk and then over her face and up to push her hair into a knot. Without warning she swivelled so that her back was to Byron, her sexy ass swinging in his face, the shorts riding up her thighs to uncover her lower buttocks. "What do you think?" asking for herself and Aria.

It was Peter who answered for both men, "Very nice."

The teens stepped away and walked towards the stairs, even without looking at the Dads it was obvious both men's gaze was locked on the swaying and swinging butts of the two young women. Spencer turned her head over her shoulder, confirming the men's view was of the teen rears and purring, "We're just going to clean our teeth and go to bed."

"Do you want to be tucked in?" asked Peter.

Aria giggled and Spencer licked her lips seductively whilst looking direct at Byron, "Oh yes. We'll want a goodnight kiss from you both."

Without further ado she turned back and went up the stair, hand in hand with Aria, their hips moving from side to side as they worked their asses. They quickly brushed their teeth and swilled some mouthwash to get rid of the smell of the whisky. It had helped calm their nerves even if she couldn't see why anyone would drink it for taste. The two teens headed back into Aria's bedroom, giggling both with excitement and nervousness as they spoke about what they'd just done and contemplated what was sure to come. They both got into Aria's bed and slipped out of their shorts, their pussies were smooth and shaved, ready for action. They continued gossiping nervously as they waited for the men to come up.

They didn't have long to wait...

Barely ten minutes had passed before they heard the creak of the stairs and footsteps, followed by the door opening and Byron and Peter appearing in the doorway. Both men smiled broadly as they looked at the two teens in the bed. "You look tucked in," said Byron. His eyes flicked over to the two pairs of night shorts, sitting on the comfy chair near the bed and he smiled.

"We still want our goodnight kisses," purred Spencer. 

To her slight annoyance it was her Dad who moved round to her side of the bed, Byron going round to Aria's. Both men gave their daughter's light pecks on the foreheads, seeming to at the last moment miss the point. 

Except they probably didn't, even as he was pulling his head back from Spencer her Dad was gazing lustfully at Aria. He looked at his daughter, "Are you okay with me giving Aria a good night kiss as well?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically, "You should. I know she'd enjoy it."

"And would you like a good night kiss from Byron?"

"Yes," giggled Spencer. "A big one."

The two Dad's switched round, both grinning broadly and suggesting that they knew exactly what type of goodnight kiss the teens were wanting. A suspicion that was further confirmed as Byron got on the bed, moving forward so that he was over Spencer and lay down above her, his face descending. She opened her mouth for the best goodnight kiss ever, the older man's lips pressing at hers and his tongue exploring forward. She slipped her hands up and around him, dragging him into her and making sure he knew she didn't want him to stop. One of his hands moved forward over the covers to where her bosom was. He pulled the quilt down enough that he could get in and place his hand over it, squeezing the tit through the vest as he kissed her.

Beside her she could hear the sound of passionate kissing, the bed gently rocking as her Dad and friend made out, Aria gripping Peter with the same enthusiasm as Spencer was holding Byron. The two daughters wiggled and writhed as the two men kissed them deep, their hands kneading the teenage titties, squeezing them through the material. For Spencer, making out with Byron was a dream come true, and she knew Aria was feeling the same. 

The quilt went down a little further, the spare hand moving to Spencer's waist, brushing up the thin vest and slowing dragging it upwards so that when his hand moved down again the palm massaged over bare skin. Spencer kissed him with greater enthusiasm, shifting herself slightly to make it easier for her friend's Dad to lift the top up. At the same time she reached for the bottom of his sweater, pulling it up. Byron didn't resist, breaking the kiss long enough to get the jumper over his head before resuming the mouth-munching. Her fingers reached next for his shirt, undoing the buttons slowly - there was no pretence that this was just a goodnight kiss.

Her Dad was topless as well, his naked body pressing at Aria's, the sounds of their kisses loud and sexy. The quilt was lower now, pulled down almost to their bellies, their vests were higher, the thin material bunched up just under their tits; tits that were being squeezed and kneaded by the two Dads. Byron's hand slid down Spencer's waist and round to her front, his finger brushing over her smooth cunt. He lifted his head, grinning, "Spencer, you're not wearing any panties to bed, that's very naughty."

The teen giggled, "Aria's not wearing any either," she informed him, trying to give him her best good girl look.

"You hear that Peter? Aria's not got her underwear on," Byron grinned as his thumb continued to gently rub at the Spencer's shaven slit.

"She's pantyless," Peter confirmed. He grinned, "You're a bad pair, if you go to bed without any underwear you could get a chill or worse." 

As Byron was stroking her cunt Spencer had a good idea of what 'worse' was and it didn't feel bad at all. However, she kept up the role-play, her voice sounding like she'd been caught with her hands in the cookie jar, "We've been a naughty pair of sluts."

"A very naughty pair," Aria added her impress. "We should be punished for being so bad." She didn't sound like she was fearful of the punishment.

"We should," grinned Byron, "What about we put you each over our knees? I'll punish Spencer, if you punish Aria Peter."

"It would be my pleasure," Spencer's Dad grinned.

The two men got up and sat on opposite ends of the bed, their backs to each other as the two giggling teenagers got up to accept their punishment. Byron tapped his knees, grinning even as he tried to appear stern, "Over my knee young lady."

"I'll be good in future," said Spencer, even as she was lying across his lap. Her parents didn't believe in physical chastisement, so matter how bad she'd been she'd never actually been spanked. She hoped it wouldn't hurt, but was sure she'd enjoy it.

Byron's hand moved over her ass, his palm following the contours of her rounded butt, gently rubbing and massaging it. It didn't hurt a bit, the opposite in fact. She gave a little moan of pleasure as he squeezed her rump, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh, pulling it gently away from its partner before letting it spring back. "Naughty girl," he grinned and his palm came down lightly on her rear.

"Oh I am, so bad," she giggled.

"I'm a naughty little slut as well," her friend giggled, "Spank me." 

There was the briefest sound of a slap, hardly more than a pat and Aria giggled "Ow."

Byron's hand came down again a few times, the spanks gentle and sensual on Spencer's bare behind, a better punishment she'd never had. Her ass might be reddening, but there was little pain involved and her pussy was starting to get wet with excitement, which was hardly a sign that her ass was being beaten black and blue. Byron brought his palm down artfully once more, her ass cheeks wobbling as he lay across it. His other hand rested on the small of her back, gently rubbing at the skin like a counter-point to the slaps. "You're a bad girl, Spencer," he grinned, "Anything can happen to girls who go to bed without panties."

His spanking hand moved between her legs and eased them gently apart. This time he didn't spank her and let a finger splay out; for a second it rubbed at her closed slit and then it was pushing in. "Oh," Spencer gasped and giggled as she was penetrated. She wasn't a virgin, but Byron was only her second and Toby had always been a lot more diffident, as if she was doing him a favour by letting him finger her. Byron was much more in control, working his finger in and out, bending it slightly so that she could feel both the tip and knuckle grazing at her walls. "Oh," she moaned again.

A few seconds later Aria's squeaks also changed to groans and Spencer could sense her friend's pleasure from the change in tone. Byron wasn't put off by the sounds of his daughter being 'punished' by his friend and his own finger ploughed Spencer's snatch faster and faster, driving in deep. The teen gasped and squeaked, rolling on Byron's lap, her ass rising and falling as she trembled with excitement. Her own fingers were brushing at the carpet and blood was rushing to her head only partially due to her position with it leaning down. 

"Ooohhh, urrrrhhh," she shook, "I'm bad, punish me more."

Byron added a second finger, plunging them into to her sodden slit, pounding them as deep as he could manage. His nail and knuckles scraped at her erogenous zones and she shook in ecstasy, her face twisting in pleasure.

She could hear Aria's squeals and moans from the other side of the bed; her friend's cries adding to the excitement and turning Spencer on more. There was something so kinky about being fingered with your best friend getting the same treatment just a couple of feet away, especially if the fingers fucking you were from her Dad and your Dad was the one slipping into her hot slot. The two men didn't seem put out that their daughter's were being jilled behind them, their fingers racing down the hole, slamming them and making both girls squeal loudly.

"Aaarrrgghhh, yes," Spencer's back bent as she came, her head seeming to explode as her brain received a rush like it had never had. "Aaarrrrghh."

"Yesssss, fuck, yessssss," screamed Aria.

"Aria, language," Byron said with fake sterness and continued to finger fuck her friend vigorously, making Spencer shriek out again, her hands clenching in fists to hold the orgasm in and stop it blowing a hole in the floor.

The two teens bucked and gasped, the bed shuddering as the two Dad's thrust hard at the tight twats. Cum bubbled from Spencer's pussy, smearing over her lips and mons, coating Byron's fingers. She could feel his erection pressing at her, and it didn't seem that Alison had been lying when she'd said he was big. Spencer shuddered and rubbed her body at the mound, rubbing his prick with her waist, making he was ready for when he wanted to replace the fingers. Byron grunted and thrust faster, making Spencer shake as another round of orgasms tore into her, "AAarrrrghhh..."

"Fuck, aaaaarrghhh, fuck," Aria squealed behind them, evidently forgetting her Dad's injunction about her swearing. This time he didn't pick her up on it, perhaps as he was too engrossed in jamming his fingers as deep as they could go in Spencer's hole. Aria shrieked again, her cries high-pitched and passionate.

"Aaaarrrghhh, fuck," Spencer cried in unison. Her Dad didn't mention the oaths, he was both more liberal about bad-language than Byron (being a lawyer not a teacher) and also concentrating on the finger fucking of Aria. "Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss."

Byron pulled his finger out of her cunt and released her. She straightened and got off his knee, "I enjoyed my punishment so much I'm going to continue to be bad."

"I'm counting on it," grinned Byron. He reached down for his zip as behind him his giggling daughter stood up. She winked at Spencer before looking down at Spencer's Dad. Spencer smiled back and then transferred her gaze to Byron's midriff. The older man slid the zip all the way down, "Nothing says naughty like a blow-job."

"That's it, on your knees Aria," said Peter behind him. Spencer was descending as well her hands reaching out for the dick. Byron undid the top button of his pants and the cock bulged beneath his boxers for a second before springing through the flap. Hanna and Ali hadn't lied, it was massive, ten inches at least and with a matching girth; she had thought Toby had a prick, but it was nothing compared to Byron's - it was a like a monkey and a gorilla, same suborder, major size differential.

"Oh my God," gasped Aria, suggesting that her friends hadn't been lying about her Dad either.

"Suck it Spencer," grinned Byron, "Blow me off."

The teen gripped it, feeling the organ pulsing as she squeezed. She worked it up and down gently as she opened her mouth and leaned forward. With Toby she'd been able to fit his cock in pretty much straight away, but there was no way that tactic would work with Byron's prick. She took the tip, using her tongue to rub the underside of the shaft. Her hand worked up and down, gently stroking the cock and encouraging it in her mouth as she forced herself down. Byron groaned, leaning back on his hands, letting her take it at her own pace.

"That's good Aria," Spencer's Dad said in praise, which either meant her friend was already giving him a perfect blow-job or he was holding her to a lower standard than he ever did his daughters' efforts. In either case Spencer decided not to worry, but instead make sure Byron had no complaints. She continued to pump his cock, bobbing her head down. Peter Hastings groaned again and Spencer flushed with jealousy at either her friends natural cock-sucking ability or the praise that her Dad was lavishing on her. "Go on, Aria, you're doing well."

"You too Spencer, you can take it," Byron grinned and Spencer felt a rush of happiness. She would have grinned if her mouth wasn't full, instead her next bob was deeper and her tongue tickled harder at his shaft. He grunted and Spencer could feel his thighs shivering and tensing in pleasure. She went deeper, pushing her mouth further down the large dong. Slowly, gradually she took him in, half way, two thirds, three quarters... her jaw ached and her eyes blurred, her throat felt raw and dry and wet with bile at the same time. A couple of times she gagged and had to pull back, panting and wheezing like she was an asthmatic. But each time she quickly returned, her mouth widening and her head bobbing.

"You're doing well, Spencer, that's hot," Byron said and stroked her hair without putting pressure on her head. The teen flushed with pride and forced herself down the last couple of inches, continuing until her lips were pressing at his balls. It was a moment she would savour, but not for long, a blow job wasn't just a race to the bottom, it was about sucking and working the dick. She raised her eyes for a moment to look at him, to show her pleasure, then she returned to bobbing and slurping. The sounds of her blow-job competed with her friend's. The bed gently rocked as the two of them worked their mouths up and down.

Now she'd got it all the way Spencer was working herself into a rhythm. Not a slow steady drumbeat to keep marching soldiers in time either, but a rapid staccato like a drummer showing off his skills in the solo segment of a song. Up and down she went, sucking it the large dick enthusiastically. Her eyes flickered up so she could see Byron's face to make sure he was enjoying it, from his expression he was. She banged down again, feeling the dick pound in against her cheek and slip further into her mouth. It made her eyes water and her throat heave, but it was a small price to pay for perfection. "Oh God, Spencer, you're doing well."

"You too Aria, this best blow-job I've had for so long" Peter Hastings grunted and Spencer wondered if that included Alison. If so it would be best not to tell their blonde friend, Spencer could be competitive, but even she couldn't beat Alison; if the blonde thought either Aria or Spencer were better cock-suckers than her she'd be making them all have blow-job competitions until she won. 

The two teens sped up and down the men's cocks, driving their faces down to the balls and then up again, so they could get a good run-up for their descent. The two men grunted and panted, struggling to contain their pleasure. Spencer reached down and began to rub her cunt. It was soaking, still wet from the fingering and she rubbed quickly over it she could feel the warmth. Her thumb rubbed at her clit, waves of pleasure flowing through her as she bobbed. "That's it Spencer, suck my cock deep," said Byron and her Dad also grunted something at Aria.

Up and down the teenager's bobbed, sucking hard at each other's Dads, swallowing the meat deep into their mouths. Spencer couldn't believe how much she was enjoying it, more than with Toby, who's dick was more mouthful size. But Toby had always looked like he wasn't sure whether he should be enjoying it whilst Byron was loving it without qualms, his finger stroking her hair encouraging her as his face split in a wide grin of pleasure. The teen's fingers jabbed at her cunt, jilling herself in time with her sucking, the wetness of the cunt soaking the digits and lubricating them. Byron grunted again, his eyes blinking rapidly as he looked upwards. "Go on Spencer go on."

The teen did so, with eagerness and energy, showing him she was a better dick-swallower than Ali ever was. Byron grunted again, except this time his hand pushed at her forehead easing her back of her his cock. "I think it's time to fuck you properly," he said.

Spencer nodded enthusiastically and stood. Her Dad was helping Aria to her feet and turning her round. He reached down for her vest pulling it up as Aria lifted her hands to get it over her head. He dropped it to the floor and started to kiss the teen, his hands round on her boobs as he guided her to the bed. Spencer noticed he had already removed his pants at some time, and she could see why Aria had gasped in shock when her Dad had unveiled himself. She removed her own top and dropped down on the bed as Byron finished removing his shirt and began to pull down his pants and socks. Aria was down beside her, breathing quickly in excitement as she spread her legs, her fingers reaching down to her snatch to open it for Spencer's Dad. 

"Come fuck me," the brunette panted sexily. Spencer watched as her Dad got on top of her friend and pushed his massive member into her slick slit. Aria gasped out as she was penetrated, her back arching as she pushed her cunt up the down-coming cock. 

It turned Spencer on so much that she couldn't help but rub her own pussy hard, turning her head to Byron, "I want your dick so bad."

"I want your hot pussy as well," he grinned and pulled off his last sock.

Within moments he was in her. His cock, so much larger than Toby's, opening her slit and driving inside. It filled her hole, his thick bulge stretching her walls. She groaned with pleasure as they elasticated to fit him, stretching and gripping at his cock. If she hadn't been so soaked it would have been painful, but wet as she was it was delicious. A few strokes and he was fully in, thrusting hard at her tight hole, ramming it wide with his huge dick, his balls bouncing at her. Spencer squealed and gripped him hard with her knees and hands round his back. Byron grinned as he descended, smashing his cock forward into her cunt and his mouth onto hers. He remained latched to her for a few moments, his lips moving round her as his hips went up and down, continuing to drive himself deep. Then his head was off hers again and he was pounding even faster, grinning.

"Oh yes, fuck yes," Aria squealed beside her. The brunette was gripping Spencer's Dad tight, bucking and rocking under his thrusts, her teenage tits jiggling and jumping around. She briefly turned her head to Spencer and smiled happily. Spencer grinned back, her hand reaching out to squeeze her friends before returning to Byron's back. The bed rocked and pounded at the wall as the two older men thrashed the teen's cunts with their massive dicks and the two girls responded with equal enthusiasm, bouncing and reeling as they took the cocks in. 

Spencer had fantasised about fucking Byron for so long, ever since she'd realised what sex was and that it was something she wanted to do. She realised now that Toby had just been a substitute, a forerunner to the big event. This was the one of the best times her life and unlike many others the actuality was as good as the anticipation, even better perhaps, she thought as the orgasmic pleasure wove through her. Sharing it with Aria just added to the moment, every girl should fuck her heart's desire with one of her best friends beside her - and if it would have been even better to have Ali, Han and Em their as well the bed wouldn't have been able to cope.

"Huh, take my cock Aria," her Dad panted as he fed the teen his hard prick.

In her imaginings she had never imagined that he'd be there as well as she fucked Byron, even if she had known they got on. But she didn't mind, her and Aria had planned this and it was great her friend was fulfilling her fantasy as Spencer was. And it was a new way to do some father-daughter bonding and she and her Dad never did enough of that. He seemed to read her mind as he turned from Aria to give her a fatherly smile, "Enjoying yourself Spencer?"

"Yes, oh God, yes," the teen squealed and gripped Byron's back, riding herself up his cock.

Byron grinned and thrust harder and faster, riding her like a bronco. The teen shuddered and shook, wrapped in pleasure as her cunt was pounded harder than it had ever been banged before. The waves of joy coiled up and sprang, a tide of pure pleasure surging through her so intense that it felt like she was going to snap, her back bent and her tits bounced, her muscles stressed and strained and her brain went into lockdown, "AAAaarrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarghh."

She was dimly aware that Aria was orgasming as loudly next to her, shrieking out her excitement and rocking like she was a cork adrift in a storm. The two teens caterwauling filled the room, echoing and reverberating as they shrieked in ecstasy. The two Dads continued to pound, thrusting into the tight teen pussies and ramming deep down with their big ten-inch dicks. Even as one orgasm seemed to subside another hit Spencer and she squealed out in pleasure, her nails digging like claws into Byron's back, "Fuck me, yes, fuck me harder. Ohhhh fuccckkk, aaaaaarrrghhh!" 

The bed squeaked from its efforts. 

Panting Byron paused his fucking, dropping down onto Spencer to kiss her hard, his hand sliding over her still wet sex to keep it stimulated. The teen moaned and giggled as he moved from her mouth to her throat to her tits, kissing and sucking the nipples until they were soaked with his spit. He moved up again, kissing her neck and chin, before ending up at her lips, their tongues intertwined as his hard cock rubbed the outside of her slick slit. The teen groaned in both pleasure and frustration - she understood why he wanted a break - it would make it last longer before he came, but it left her pussy aching with frustration. Byron pulled back and his face hovered over hers, a grin on it, "You ever done anal?"

"No," she giggled. She knew that Byron and her Dad had butt-pounded Ali and Han, the thought that she might also get hers pounded this evening made her frustration vanish, "I'd like to, sometime."

"You want me to bang your ass tonight?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling coyly. "Yes, ram my butt."

"I'll just have to check it's alright with your Dad," Byron teased. He turned to her Dad, who was also on hiatus, kissing at Aria's titties. "Peter, you okay if I butt-fuck Spencer."

"Sure, as long as I can fuck Aria's ass as well," Peter grinned and Aria tittered.

"It's a deal," said Byron, holding out his hand for his friend to shake. He turned back to Spencer, "If you get on your hands and knees I'll bang that tight little butt of yours."

Giggling Spencer did so, Aria doing the same. Spencer noticed, apropos of nothing, that her friend was facing the opposite direction to her so that Spencer face was beside her friend's rounded ass. 

"Stay there, I'm going to get some lube from my bedroom," said Byron and he and Peter left the room leaving the two teens in excited anticipation.

"Your Dad is so big, he made me cum more than Ezra ever did," confided Aria.

"Yours is as well, I can see why Han and Ali raved about their fuckfest. I thought I was going to faint from pleasure," Spencer said back.

"I can't wait until he bangs my ass, its a real fantasy of mine," continued Aria, her expression turning dreamlike.

"Me as well, though I can't imagine how something as big as your Dad's dick is going to fit," Spencer replied.

"Guess we'll find out," Aria giggled back, wiggling her butt as if that held the answer.

The two Dads re-entered the room, grinning broadly, their large dicks hard and shiny under the light, gleaming with the lubricant. They got on the bed, taking position behind the two teens. Spencer could see her Dad gripping her friend's buttocks and easing them apart. If she turned her head his cock was just inches from her face, allowing her to marvel at its size and to think how Aria was in for a treat. But as Byron pulled at her cheeks and rubbed his large dick between them and over the hole, Spencer knew she was in for a treat as well.

"Mmmnnn," she moaned in anticipation, reaching down between her legs to touch her excited pussy. Byron was rolling his hands over her cheeks, massaging them and relaxing her for his big entrance. The teen twerked her tushie gently, encouraging him as her finger slid over her slit. "Come on, fuck my butt."

"Ooohhh," Aria moaned as Spencer's Dad started to push his dick into her back hole. For a moment Spencer felt jealous that her friend was getting filled and then Byron's tip pressed at her rosebud and shoved. The seal held for less time than it took for her to think and then the top of Byron's prick was entering her, stretching the tunnel and scraping at her walls. "OOOhhhh," Aria moaned again and Spencer knew how she felt as her own ass was opened by a big cock for the first time.

"Oooohhh, yessss," she groaned. Even as her walls stretched achingly, a warm rush of ecstasy was flowing through her. Byron shoved again, his cock dipping deeper. Again the soreness was balanced by a feeling of joy. The teen rubbed at her cunt, dipping the finger in it as Byron shoved further, his dick battering at her walls. She groaned and shuddered as he pulled and thrust again. And then again. And again. Each time her ass walls stretched painfully, fighting back against the invading dick and each time the intensity of the pleasure more than made up for it. 

"Give it me all, oooohhh, urrrhhh," Aria was rocking beside her as Peter Hastings thrust in. He was moving quickly, Spencer saw, his hands on her friend's waist as he fed the dick in. Even as she was being fucked she was watching in fascination as her Dad's dong went in, each time more of it vanishing between the brunette's cheeks, until he was all the way in and his naked body was bouncing against Aria's buttocks, flesh cracking on flesh. It turned Spencer on even more and she wiggled and worked her ass up to the still thrusting Byron, inviting him to pound her harder. Aria squealed, "Aaarrrghhh, yessss, fuck my ass!"

Spencer pushed her ass back at Byron's down coming cock, gasping in pleasure as her friend's Dad drove deep. He wasn't in all the way, not yet, but he was close. Spencer fell back and almost immediately rose, her tight hole working his cock. It went deeper and the walls seemed to tremble in protest. But they weren't enough to stop him and the teen felt him crashing into her, his large testicles bouncing at her nakedness like wrecking balls. She screamed in pleasure, "AAAarrrghh, give it me harder."

Now he was all the way in Byron complied, ramming her hole with a brutal speed. Her tunnel gave up and Byron went faster. The teen cried out in pleasure and shook, her tits bouncing and jiggling. 

She could hear her Dad grunts as he went to town on Aria. His hands were gripping the teen's lower waist, his huge cock slamming in. He grinned down at Spencer, and she smiled back, glad to find that they had something in common. It would be a memory they could share in later years - of how he'd been butt-fucking one of her best friends as she lost her anal virginity. Not many Dads and daughters could say the same - well, there would be Aria and Byron of course, her friend's Dad continuing to pound her back-hole like they're lives depended on it.

"Yesss, I want that cock," squealed Aria.

"I want mine too," Spencer shrieked.

The two Dads grinned and continued to bang each other's daughters passionately, their cocks carving through the soft flesh of the butt tunnel walls and slamming deep into the hole. The teen's cheeks wobbled and bounced as they were continually pounded, both young women rubbing their clits furiously as they were ass-rammed to heaven. They squealed again, crying out in so close a unison they sounded like an choir singing an experimental chorus. There asses stretched further, pounded open by the huge pricks.

Spencer have never experienced an orgasm like it, not when she'd been dildoing her cunt at home, the one time she'd experimented sixty-nining with Alison, not even as Toby had banged her. It was like a volcano blowing its top, it was like a meteor smashing the Earth, it was like every atom in the universe all splitting at once. She screamed in pure ecstasy, unable to control her cries. If anything it was made even more exciting as Aria shrieked beside, so loud it was like they were in a competition.

Their new lovers didn't pause, but carried on hammering, grunting and panting as they did so. Spencer dropped forward, her hands splaying out, totally under Byron's spell. Her Dad was kneeling just inches from her finger, pounding into Aria, so close that she could have flexed and touched him. He was hammering back and forth fast, sweating and panting in a way that Spencer had never seen, his hair matted with sweat and his eyes wild. Aria seemed to be enjoying his attention, still squealing and shrieking, her body rocking back and forth as he continually slammed into her.

"AAArrghhh, yesssss," Spencer was brought back to her own pleasure as Byron's hard cock thrust down. The pain had gone from her butt, the walls were numbed and battered, but she was still cumming. She reached for her cunt again, rubbing it vigorously and feeling the vibrations coursing through her as Byron hit her again and again, his large dick so far in it threatened to explode out the other side. She screamed again, burying her face into the mattress as another orgasm smashed her.

"Going to cum soon," Byron panted. 

"In my ass," cried Spencer. She had facials before and over her tits and Toby often used protection. But she'd never had anyone cum in her before; you couldn't however get pregnant from anal and so she was happy for Byron to jettison his load inside her. He pounded forward, perhaps going faster, Spencer's brain was so addled, her ass so beaten that she could hardly tell. She felt the liquid in her, shot and then shot again, spurts of cum shooting into her deep. She fell forward, feeling the sudden coolness as her ass was emptied of cock and the counterpoint of the warm cum trickling down her butt.

She rolled on her back, watching her Dad pounding Aria and listening to her friend's cries of ecstasy. It was only a few minutes before he came, pulling out his dick from the teen's widened hole and pumping it for a few seconds as it sprayed his seed like a garden hose all over her friend's ass and lower back. The silvery liquid staying there for a brief moment before starting to slide like room temperature mercury. Aria fell forward as well, sighing happily.

"That was so much fun," giggled Spencer.

Her Dad nodded, panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It was Spencer."

"I loved it as well," moaned Aria, her face forward on the sheets, as if she was unable to find the energy to lift it.

"We'll have to arrange another sleep-over soon," said Byron.


End file.
